The Secretary
by Lovebuck
Summary: AU. Regina's dreams comes true when she enters into a relationship with her beautiful secretary, Emma. She just wishes that everybody else would butt out of their business and leave them in peace.


Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.

Note: I'll probably make this about five chapters long. Hope you enjoy it!

The Secretary by Lovebuck

Regina knew she should be at her desk going through the latest budget proposal instead of standing at the windowed wall that made up the entire rear of her office, but her focus had been nowhere to be found all day and she needed a moment to gather her thoughts. Her hands were clasped behind her back as her gaze roved over the city, enjoying how the morning sunlight bathed over the city of New York. Her office was situated in such a way that the sunlight was never beaming directly into her office and the glare off the other buildings was minimal. She had no idea if that was intentional by whoever designed her building or a happy accident, but she was grateful nonetheless. She could imagine how hot her office would get otherwise. The city was colored in golden hues that instantly made Regina think of long, golden hair that fell in gentle waves.

With a heavy sigh, Regina turned away from the window and returned to her large desk. Her office was sparingly decorated with a few generic paintings of abstract shapes and a two fake potted plants at both corners of the walled window. She had a black leather coach against on wall, flanked by glass top side tables, each holding modern looking lamps. The coffee table in front of the coach was also a glass top, which held a box of tissues and the latest Wall St Journal. Her desk was free of personal effects, dominated by her computer and office phone, with a sectioned off space at the center where she could write and read. Her personal assistant, Katherine, had commented more than once that her office didn't look occupied, almost lifeless. Emma, on the other hand, said that it suited her no-nonsense personality.

Regina sighed again at the thought of Emma, her secretary. She glanced at the glass enclosed clock on her desk and noted it was two minutes till eight. She leaned back in her leather chair and clasped her hands over the buttons of her black blazer as she silently counted off the seconds and grinned when her office door opened with only ten seconds till eight o'clock.

"Did I make it in time?" Emma panted as she strode over, heels thudding against the carpet, her pleated knee length grey skirt fluttering with every stride, a tray of drinks in one hand and brown bag in the other.

"With only ten seconds to spare," Regina said with an easy smile, enjoying the sight of her secretary walking over. Emma was wearing a simple black blouse and grey skirt, her long golden hair up in a neat bun. She looked so young and so beautiful. The twenty five years old was ten years younger than her and looked it. "You might actually break your record this time if you keep this up. I'm starting to forget the last time you were late."

"Only three more mornings to go," Emma sing songed with a wink before placing the coffees and the brown bag on Regina's desk. "We're having turkey, egg white, and spinach on wheat bread."

Regina frowned. "And? No pastry?"

"No." Emma placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her dark green eyes. "Katherine told me about the candy you've been hoarding in her office. Until I do a sweep of her office and yours, no sweets."

Regina silently cursed Katherine for ratting her out. She thought she could trust her friend to keep her stash a secret. She quirked an eyebrow at the younger woman.

"You know, since I'm your boss.."

"Yes, if you wanted you could order me to do anything you want. But we both know you wont." Emma smirked. "You know I'm doing the right thing."

Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at Emma's smug expression. Ever since Emma started working for her three years ago, she had been on a mission to clean up Regina's diet which had consisted of coffee, doughnuts, and Chinese takeout. It had been annoying at first, but the results spoke for themselves. Regina lost almost twenty pounds and rarely got migraines anymore. Having someone care for her health and well being without any strings attached was something Regina appreciated more than words could ever express.

"You're lucky I like you," Regina growled playfully as Emma took a seat in one of the pair of chairs in front of her desk. She watched Emma pull the wrapped sandwiches out, enjoying how Emma's black blouse stretched and relaxed with her every movement and how her blonde hair glowed in the subdued sunlight. Emma was beautiful.

They chatted over the itinerary for the day as they ate, and by the time they were finished, they were talking about Emma's five year old son and how he was starting to get into video games.

"I know my mom meant well by giving him that Game Boy for his birthday, but he's become addicted. He throws a tantrum every time I try to make him put it down to eat dinner or take a bath." Emma sighed and looked imploringly at Regina. "The only thing he likes more than that Game Boy is you. Please tell me you're still having dinner with us tonight?"

"Well, it _is_ Friday. I wouldn't want to break tradition," Regina murmured before stroking her chin. "But, then again, I'm feeling quite dispirited from the lack of pastry this morning…"

"Your evil," Emma huffed.

Regina smiled regally. "Well, I'm not called the Evil Queen for nothing."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're called the Evil Queen because of that leather get up you wore at the last Halloween office party."

Regina frowned. "I only wore it because you told me it was suppose to be a fantasy themed party. You lied. It was 70's themed and I ended up looking like an idiot."

"I know," Emma sighed happily after propping her chin on her fist. "I'll never forget how hard you were blushing the entire time. You were so cute."

Regina blushed before scowling at Emma when the blonde started to chuckle. "You shouldn't play pranks on your boss."

"Oh, shut up. You like it," Emma said with a wink before standing up and smoothing down her skirt. She grabbed her coffee and started backing away. "I've got phone calls to make. Don't miss me too much."

"I won't," Regina bit out, which just made Emma laugh. Regina watched her till the door closed behind her. She sighed heavily as the happy haze she was just in slowly dissipated. She was already missing Emma. She shook her head and grumbled a few annoyed words at her silly thoughts and went searching for those budget reports.

An hour later Regina was engrossed in the complicated reports when the intercom on her desk came to life.

"Your better half is here to see you," Emma's voice announced with a teasing lilt.

"Send Katherine in," Regina answered. She twisted her mouth as she considered her next words. She shrugged and pressed on the intercom button. "And I thought you considered yourself my better half, dear."

There was a brief pause before Emma answered. "Uh, y-yeah, I do." Regina smirked when she heard the blush in Emma's words despite her effort to sound playful.

Seconds later Katherine was striding over to her desk, looking as striking as ever in her white pant suit. She had an amused smile on her face.

"What did you say to that poor girl? Emma looked like her head was going to explode."

"Nothing much," Regina said with a secretive smile. She crossed her arms and quirked up an eyebrow after Katherine took a seat and placed her tablet on the desk. "So, Emma knows about the candy. Care to explain?"

Katherine smiled and leaned back before crossing her legs. "She came to me asking about Robin and the candy somehow came up."

Regina tensed. Robin was an investor whom she had dated for a while almost five years ago. They were still friends and he dropped by every now and then to take her out for lunch or dinner. Whenever an event came up that required having a date, Robin was the first person she called. She didn't care who he dated, but Emma was off the table. The next time she saw him, she would make that crystal clear. The very thought of Emma becoming intrigued with the roguishly handsome man made her want to flip her desk.

"What about Robin?" Regina slowly asked. "Is Emma interested?"

"I don't know," Katherine said with a shrug. She smirked. "Should I tell her he's available, or that she has no reason to worry about him?"

Regina was confused for a second before she could feel her cheeks heat up. She glowered at her assistant and nodded at the tablet. "Let's get started. We have an hour before the budget meeting."

"Of course, Ms. Mills," Katherine snickered, making Regina blush even harder.

Her scheduled lunch break came and went with her stuck in meetings all day. The boys in accounting had reported that the proposed budget numbers needed retooling, especially the ones from marketing. By the time she was stepping off the elevator and heading for her office, she was tired and irritated.

The sight of Emma at the secretary's desk by Regina's office door made Regina relax a little bit. Emma had a lollipop in her mouth as she typed away at her computer. The sight of the candy in Emma's mouth was quite nice to look at, but it lit a suspicious flare in her chest. She stopped in front of Emma's desk and waited for the blonde to notice her.

After a brief moment, Emma glanced up and blinked owlishly at her. "What?"

"Where did you get that lollipop?" Regina asked, staring at the thin white stick poking out of Emma's mouth. For more reasons than one, she felt a little bit warmer as she watched those pink lips curve into a smile.

"It came from the bag of candy that Katherine was kind enough to give me. Isn't she great?"

"Yeah, she's the best," Regina growled.

Emma bent to the side to pull a drawer out and retrieved a nutrition bar before handing it to Regina. "I know you didn't eat lunch, so this will have to hold you over for now."

"Thanks." It wasn't much, but she appreciated the thought.

"I'd give you more, but I want you hungry for tonight. I'm making pasta and grilled chicken."

"Sounds delicious." Regina leaned against Emma's desk as she opened the wrapping around the nutrition bar before taking a small bite. Emma went back to whatever she was typing and hummed to herself. For the first time since that morning, Regina was fully relaxed and without stress.

That was how Katherine found her when she came around the corner and headed their way. She smirked at Regina who narrowed her eyes back.

"I delivered the message to the boys in marketing. They'll probably be coming by your office before the day is out to grovel for more money," Katherine said as she sat in one of the seats in front of Emma's desk.

"Let them grovel. I'll enjoy watching them sweat a little before I put them out of their misery," Regina purred as she sat more fully on Emma's desk.

"Of course, your majesty."

"Funny."

"Um, I'm kind of working here guys," Emma spoke up when she noticed the impromptu meeting that had gathered at her work space.

"Quiet, dear. The adults are talking," Regina chastised, wanting to laugh at the petulant frown Emma gave her. Her amusement turned into a startled shriek when Emma reached over her desk and pinched her ass. Hard.

Katherine almost fell out of her chair laughing.

"How rude," Regina muttered, her cheeks red hot as she rubbed her sore bum.

Emma's cheeks were a bit pink, but she looked as smug as ever. Not willing to walk away with Emma having the upper hand, Regina snatched the lollipop out of Emma's mouth and back away when Emma jumped out of her seat.

"Hey, give that back!" Emma started walking around her desk, but was stopped in her tracks when Regina popped the lollipop into her own mouth with a satisfied smirk, enjoying the sight of Emma's jaw dropping.

"Come, Katherine. Let's give Ms. Swan her space," Regina purred before heading into her office with her chuckling friend in tow.

* * *

Regina sighed as she glanced at the clock on her desk. It was ten past eight and she wasn't even half done going through the stack of papers that had somehow accumulated in the last hour of her workday. She wasn't opposed to working late, but she was suppose to be having dinner with Emma in less than an hour. Emma had confirmed their dinner plans before leaving, and Regina had foolishly promised that she would be there. Regina hated disappointing the younger woman, but she couldn't put put off the work till Monday.

She pick up the phone and dialed Emma's number with a heavy heart.

"I take it that since you're calling from the office that you're working late," Emma said when she picked up. She didn't sound angry, just disappointed, which was somehow worse.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I was really looking forward to dinner, but-"

"You don't have to explain. Really, its fine." Regina could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being honest. "I'll see you Monday."

The thought of waiting till Monday to see Emma again just wasn't something Regina could swallow. Over the three years they had known each other, Emma had somehow snuck her way into Regina's heart. At first, she was just this confident and reliable young woman who put all her past secretaries to shame and wasn't afraid to talk to Regina like a real person. Then she became someone who actually gave a damn about her and devoted the time to make sure Regina's horrible diet wasn't going to send her to an early grave. She even went so far as to routinely invite Regina over to her modest apartment to have dinner with her and her adorable little boy.

Emma had become something more than just a coworker and friend. Regina was aware that her affections for Emma weren't exactly friendly, and judging by the smiles and blushes, Emma was probably in the same boat as her. Normally, when confronted with somebody like Emma, she didn't hesitate to go on the offensive. But Emma wasn't just some bimbo who she could take to bed. Emma was...special. She was her friend and a single mother who lived for her son. So, Regina hadn't done anything beyond a bit of flirting. But, then again, Katherine had told her Emma was asking about Robin. That didn't sit well with her, but the only way to nip that worry in the bud was to do something about her feelings for Emma. Either let them go, or...

Regina's heart was pounding in her ears as she squeezed the life out of the phone in her sweaty hand.

"Wait, Emma. If it's fine with you, I could...maybe come over later. With a bottle of wine." She swallowed heavily. "You know, after Henry goes to sleep."

There was a silence on the other end that made Regina want to slam the phone down. Before she could do just that, she heard Emma nervously clear her throat.

"Um...yeah, that's fine. It's cool, yeah. Bring some wine and we'll watch a movie or something. Or...yeah, something." Regina started to relax when Emma cleared her throat again. "So, yeah. I'll wait up for you." There was another pause. "Henry's usually asleep by ten."

A minute ago Regina had felt exhausted, but now she felt as energetic as ever. "I'll be there, Emma. I promise."

It was ten on the dot when Regina knocked on Emma's apartment door. She had stopped by her condo to grab a bottle of wine and change clothes, but now she was wondering if the black dress was too much. Did Emma think that she was really coming over for just wine and a movie? Doubt started to fill her chest as she tugged at the edge of the short dress and fidgeted in her tall heels, wondering if Emma will think she looks desperate in such a getup. Her fears doubled when the door opened and Emma appeared dressed in grey sweatpants and plane white shirt, her blonde hair free and falling messily around her shoulders. She wasn't wearing makeup. She looked like she was ready for bed or for a casual night in with a friend.

Regina wanted to run away in embarrassment at her gross miscalculation.

"Wow, you...look great," Emma said as a smile slowly spread across her face. It quickly dropped and her face paled. "Shit, I'm sorry, I look like a hobo. Um, l thought we were-"

"It's alright, I just assumed...Look, maybe we can just reschedule for another night and-"

"No, don't be silly," Emma cut in as she grabbed Regina by the hand and dragged her in. She lead her to the couch and forced her to sit. "Look, um, just sit here and give me five minutes, okay?"

"Okay?" Regina was so confused as she tugged at her dress. It was so short. "Um, can you lend me something to change into? I feel ridiculous."

"No."

"No?" Regina frowned at Emma who backed away with a small smile on her face as her eyes roved up and down Regina's body.

"No," Emma repeated before disappearing down the hallway.

Regina sighed before getting up and heading into the small kitchenette. She grabbed a wine glass and opened up the bottle before pouring herself a hefty serving. She down half of it in one gulp.

"You're such a moron," Regina muttered to herself.

She had thought they both understood the unspoken message that tonight wasn't just a casual night in. She only had herself to blame for hoping that Emma could read her mind. Now Emma was probably getting dressed just to make her feel better, but it would only make Regina feel more foolish. She decided to try to apologize again when Emma came back and share a glass of wine before going home.

Regina glanced around the apartment and felt her worries slide away for a moment. There was an open coloring book and a bucket of crayons on the coffee table. The dvd stand by the large flat screen television contained mostly Disney movies. In the corner of the living room was a large container filled with action figures, and Regina was instantly reminded of the time she had accompanied Emma one weekend to the flea market where the younger woman had been giddy with joy when she found someone selling used toys for dirt cheap.

This was the apartment of a mother who loved her child. It was so different than the mansion Regina had grown up in, filled with priceless statues and vases and impossible expectations. Feeling out of place, she refilled her wineglass, relying on a bit of liquid courage to tell Emma that coming over had been a mistake.

Her plan went out the window when Emma came back. Once again, she had assumed wrong. Emma hadn't left to doll herself up in something date appropriate. She was now dressed in a black silk nighty that stopped at the top of her creamy thighs. The thin material rippled with her every movement and molded to every little nook and cranny. Still without makeup, the sexy smirk on her face was just as transformative.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked when she stopped mere inches in front of Regina. She took the wineglass from Regina's limp fingers and took a sip, stepping in closer and forcing Regina to lean back against the kitchen counter. "This was what I actually wanted to wear when I greeted you, but I chickened out at the last second."

"It's lovely,"Regina said, voice hoarse. She was overly aware of how hard Emma's nipples were.

"So is your dress. Its quite the departure from all those power suits," Emma said as reached out and rested a hand on Regina's hip. "I like this material."

"Only the best for me." Regina took the glass back from Emma and sipped it, her heart pounding as she felt the hand on her hips rub and squeeze. Wasn't she suppose to be doing something? Hadn't she just decided that being here was a mistake? Her chest tightened when she felt the hand slowly claw the dress up till finger tips were resting on her bare thigh.

"This feels even better," Emma breathed out slowly, her eyes lidded as her hand curled around under the dress to palm Regina's bare cheek and pull her in, pressing their hips together.

"How bold of you," Regina whispered as she placed the glass down before resting her hands on Emma's hips.

"Says the woman who came over in a fuck-me dress," Emma whispered back, their faces getting closer and closer to each other.

Their foreheads pressed together as their breaths mingled. Regina let out a shuddering breath when she felt Emma's hand kneed her ass cheek before sliding further around till they dipped under her lacy underwear. She pressed her hips forward and only noticed that Emma had placed a thigh between her legs when her aching core pressed against a firm thigh.

"God, you're so sexy," Emma murmured, lips brushing against Regina's. Regina let out a moan when Emma's other hand joined the party as Emma began opening groping and clawing at her behind, pulling her harder against her thigh. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"If you keep touching me like that I'm going to explode," Regina breathed.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Emma said before closing the distance and molding their lips together.

Regina's arms rose up to wrap around Emma's neck as Emma pressed her against the counter, moaning into Emma's mouth. Emma took advantage and plundered her mouth, her tongue claiming everything in reach. Regina could only hold on for dear life as she helplessly ground herself against Emma, Emma's hands on her ass encouraging her movements

She heated with embarrassment when her stomach growled and loudly reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since her less that satisfactory lunch. Emma leaned back and smiled at her, her clean face still flushed with arousal.

"I have leftovers from dinner in the fridge. Let me heat you up something."

"No, don't worry about it," Regina assured, not letting go of Emma. She winced when her stomach growled again.

"Regina, trust me, you're going to need the energy," Emma said before leaning in to kiss her. It lasted for eons and when Emma stepped away, Regina almost collapsed. "I'll nuke some pasta and chicken. Why don't you pop in a movie and I'll join you?"

"Oh, sure. Okay." Regina eyed the child approved collection with weariness. She heard Emma chuckle.

"I meant the television in my bedroom." Emma grinned. "In fact, there should be something in the DVD player that I think you'll find interesting."

Regina had only been in Emma's bedroom a few times. The queen sized bed took up most of the space, leaving just enough room to for a bedside table, a dresser, and a wooden television stand at the foot of the bed. The television was an old, rear projection model, and Regina knew that last year it had been in the living room and the only television in the apartment. It was only thanks to a generous Christmas bonus that Emma was able to afford a new television and new clothes for Henry.

Heading Emma's words, Regina turned on the television and pressed the play button on the DVD player. Her eyes widened and she blushed when a porn began playing. A voluptuous redhead was on all fours on top of an office desk, moaning in approval as a young brunette ate her out from behind.

Emma laughed when she walked into the bedroom with a small plate of pasta and chopped up chicken. "This one is my favorite."

"I wonder why," Regina laughed nervously as she accepted the plate.

"Something about sex in an office, I guess," Emma sighed with a knowing smile.

It was a bit awkward at first eating dinner on Emma's bed while a porno was playing, but she relaxed as they bantered over the pros and cons of sex in the workplace. Regina thought it was silly and inconvenient, but Emma thought it could be very convenient in the right context.

"For example, let's say your a sexually frustrated secretary who works for a painfully hot CEO," Emma explained, smirking at the quirked eyebrow Regina threw her way. "And lets say that she's also a single mother who is kept busy at home. Wouldn't a bit of sex during your lunch sound like the greatest thing ever?"

"I guess," Regina murmured, blushing when the scene changed and the young blond was now bracing her arms against the desk as her boss drilled her from behind with a strap on. She had finished her small dinner in a hurry, every moan and sigh from the porno making her hornier by the second. The way Emma was provocatively poised on her side next to her wasn't helping, either.

"Did you enjoy it?" Emma asked as she took the empty plate from Regina's hand and leaned over to place it on the bedside table, purposefully brushing against Regina.

"It was delicious," Regina breathed. Instead of returning to her spot, Emma remained pressed against Regina as her hand trailed up and down Regina's thigh, the sound of the porn star getting fucked filling the room.

"I'm glad you came over," Emma murmured, pressing a kiss to Regina's bare shoulder. "It's been forever since I've had...adult company."

"Me too." Regina turned to breath in Emma' scent. With a small sigh, she pulled away and got off the bed. She noticed the panicked look on Emma's face, and relieved the woman of her worries by shimmying out of her small, black dress. "It was getting kind of hot in here."

"Y-yeah," Emma muttered, her eyes glued to Regina's body.

Regina crawled onto the bed and pulled at Emma's ankle till the blond got the clue and slid down till she was flat on her back. Regina crawled on top and sat on top of Emma's hips.

"So, we're really going to do this," Emma breathed and for the first time, Regina noticed that Emma was nervous.

"We don't have to do anything, Emma," Regina said, leaning over to plant her hands on either side of Emma.

"No, I want to, but...it's been a while. Like, a _long_ while." Emma blushed. "Not since Henry."

Regina blinked. "No wonder you seemed so eager."

"Yeah, well, you've been the star of my fantasy's for a while." Emma let out a shaky breath. "I just can't believe you're here. I thought...you were so out of my reach."

"Well, I'm here." Regina bent down to kiss Emma lightly on the lips. "For however long you want me, I'm here."

"What if I want you coming over every night?" Emma began chewing on her bottom lip, her face growing redder by the second. "I mean, you're already coming over almost every Friday night, and Henry loves it when you come over on the weekends. A-and my mother has been asking a lot about you and-"

"Your mother?" Regina asked, genuinely surprised.

Emma blushed even harder and nervously chuckled. "Well, Henry talks about you a lot…"

Regina blinked before a predatory grin began growing on her face. "And you?"

Emma smiled and shrugged. "I might have mentioned that there was somebody I was kind of obsessed with."

"Oh? How obsessed?" Regina asked as she leaned down and kissed Emma.

"Very," Emma breathed, her hands sliding up Regina' thighs to cup her behind.

"Show me," Regina growled.

Emma grinned and flipped them over. It didn't take long till the sounds from the porno were overshadowed something much louder.

to be continued...


End file.
